


Blast Off's special encounter

by bruisedglitter, VVirlybird



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sticky, Sticky milk, boi - Freeform, lots of milk, milk jugs, thisi s a joke please dont take me seriousl y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedglitter/pseuds/bruisedglitter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVirlybird/pseuds/VVirlybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blast off has a milktastic day !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast Off's special encounter

**Author's Note:**

> haha kill me :)

blast off was walking down the street , walking fast , passing faces , and he was homebound .  
he was texting on his cycphone . it was late at night and he just needed love .  
since he was looking at his cycphone he didnt see where he was walking and bumped into someone .  
" u ok ?" said the other person  
blast off looked up from his cycphone and at the person . he was holding crates of milk and some fell on the floor  
" holy shit sorry " blast off crouches down and picks up the crates of milk , pausing and eyeing them for a second . " i-is this your milk ? "  
the man , who is a milk man softly smiles and says " ya boi ". blast off blushes . " y-your milk looks delicious ..."  
the milk man smirks " thx fam u wanna try some i can hit ya up boi " blast off looks to the side , rubbing the back of his neck .  
" y-yeah , id like that ." he looks over to the milk man " heres my address , come over with the milks " the milk man takes the paper with the address  
" hueh ya boi ill b there ;)" blast off smiled and walked home .

**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~***~~~~~~~~~~***~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~* 

blast off was pacing around his room , nervously waiting for the milk man to arrive at him humbagalo . he didnt know how things were going to go down , things 

could end horribly , blast off could die . or things could go wonderfully and they could get married and have plenty of children made of milk , little milk 

children . just them there was a knock at the door . quickly , blast off made his way to answer it . at the door was the milk man carrying jugs of milk in his 

hands . blast offs face heated up from the milk , that was a lot of milk ... " c-come in " blast off spoke nervously . the milk man gave a little chuckle as he 

came inside , setting it on a nearby table .taking a gulp of his own spit , blast off mooved closer to the milk man . blast off nervously chickles " what are 

you gonna do with all that milk ?" the milk man smirked over at the large space shuttle " boi ur gna find out 2day " 

*~*~**~*~*~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~*~**~*~**~***~*~*~**~**~*~***~****~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~~~~~~~~***~**~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

meanwhile in blast offs room , the milk man prepared the milk jugs , blast off sat on the bed nervously , waiting to see what he was gonna do what all that 

milk , because that was a lot of milk , the most milk hes ever seen in him whole life . the milk man took one of the jugs of milk and started to open it , them 

the scent of fresh milk scattered across the room . instantly , blast off got a boner . the milk man smirked and look over at blast off . " haha , boi u 

excited boiiiii " biting him lip behind his battle mask , blast off nodded nervously . taking the jug of milk , the milk man moved closer to blast off and held 

it up to blast offs face . " mmmm boi how u like the smell of my milkies oooboiiiiiiiiiiiii " blast off nodded again , but quicker . " yes mr. milk man " he 

said as he waiting for the milk man to pour the milk all over his body . then , the milk man opens the milk jug again and teases blast off with a little drop . 

blast off nutts . the milk man didnt know what to say , he didnt know he was THAT excited . " mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm boi u jus nutt?>??????????// " blast off 

giggled and blushed " haha sorry about that , i just really , r e a l l y , love milk ." the milk man pushes blast off over and shoves the milk jug into his 

vagian hole and pours all the milk in it . " NYA NYA NYAAAA~~~~~~~~ " blast off yells " I DO LOVE THE MILKIES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " 

taking a step back , the milk man grabs another mikl jug and opens it . he movs to blast offs dicko and puts his giant metal cock in the milk hole . " ur in 4 

a wild ride shitttttttt boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii shitttttttttttttttttttttttt " the milk man pulls the milk jug up and down on the metal snake and blast 

off nuts so much inside the milk jug it blows up because he has a gun in his peepee hole . the milk man took a step back " shit boi shitte , u rly do love ur 

dose of th milk in th emorning boiiiiiii " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~**~**~**~***~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~****~***~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~~~~~~~~~******************** 

after three hours of non stop milk nutting , both blast off and the milk man layed on the bed that was completely soaked in milk and nutt . heavy breathing 

coming from both of them . suddenly blast off looked over at the milk man " w-wow " he stuttered " that was ................................ milk-tastic . 

maybe my friend voretex can join in next time " the milk man looks over at the giant fucking space shuttle " idk boi i gtta job 2 do n im coverd in nut " then 

blast off looks over at the milk man and they lock eyes , he felt ,, no pain ,,,,,,, like the milk man was his ... ibuprofen ..... 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

chapter 2 cuming soon lol


End file.
